Attachment Theories
by Evie-Marie87
Summary: Loki failed to control her so he let her go but when Hannah is betrayed by those she trusts Loki must help her. Will he let her go a second time? Sequel to Control Theories. Guest appearances by Thor and Hawkeye.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I'm back! Look to end for an extended bit of rambling but for now all I will say is I own nothing, as always.**

From his position, crouched behind a stack of books, Loki listened intently to the sounds of the Keeper and his assistant leaving the library. He heard the bolt rumble into place across the doors and let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

He straightened, brushing down his clothes and began to search the shelves for the information he required. It took him the best part of six hours to find it. He slid to the ground where he stood, worrying his lip in an uncharacteristic fashion.

He needed to understand what had happened. His planning had been perfect, down to the last letter, and his execution had been as prescribed. Why had it not worked? Why did he feel such confusion within himself?

He reached the page he needed, reading through the text. His eyes grew wider as the information sank in. He slammed the book shut, the sound echoed eerily around the vast room.

He had not realised what he was doing. As so often seemed to happen, he had taken an idea he thought he understood fully and used it, only for it to backfire on him. His confusion and unsettled state became understandable. He knew what he should do but in the contrary way of emotional attachment he realised he could not do it, despite the fact that it was the only answer to the problem at hand.

He came to a decision. Less final than it's alternative, but more palatable to him.

He would distance himself from her, he would avoid her at all costs and in time the attachment would fade and he could forget he had ever acquired such a disgustingly co-dependent link to a mortal. He was not Thor, he did not understand love in the same way that simpleton did, and he would cut out his own tongue rather than find himself making puppy-dog eyes at a mortal, whoever it was.

She would never see him again and he would never look for her. That was the way it had to be and that was the way it would stay.

* * *

Hannah took a deep breath and steeled herself. What was that expression her grandmother used to use? Oh, yes. _Gird your loins_. She had never really understood what that meant but she was pretty sure that's what she was doing.

Things just kept getting worse. It had been six weeks since Loki kidnapped her and released her again. Director Fury didn't trust her, no matter how many agents told him she was worthy of his trust. Almost everyone at SHIELD treated Hannah like she was some kind of pariah now.

She looked down at the resignation letter in her hand. It was short and to the point. There was no reason to go into details. Fury didn't want her here; she didn't want to be here.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Clint asked gently.

"I don't know what else I can do."

He simply nodded.

Hannah looked at him gratefully. He wouldn't argue. He'd help her no matter what she decided to do. He'd become a good friend over the past six weeks, closer than Darcy.

He'd been assigned as her guard until SHIELD could be certain Loki wasn't going to take her again. She wasn't an idiot, she knew he was there to check she wasn't reporting to Loki as his spy. When she'd said as much Clint had simply smiled at her, regardless of why he was there it was comforting to know that she could count on him. Even when he'd been reassigned elsewhere he was still 'around'. He did have a strange tendency to show up at her apartment at odd hours, only staying long enough to check she was alright before he left, but if she could accept that she'd once been bedded by a God she could easily accept that Clint liked to check up on her. It was a far simpler quirk to handle.

"I might as well get this over with," Hannah said, climbing up from her seat and heading for Director Fury's office. She could see Thor and Steve were there but it didn't matter. They'd know soon enough.

Clint followed her in and stood by the door as Hannah walked over to Fury and handed him the letter.

"What's this?" he asked.

"My resignation."

Thor and Steve gave her startled looks.

Fury narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he asked.

Hannah looked at him and shook her head. "You'll never trust me. No one here does. And I really don't want to live like this anymore. You're using more personnel to double check my work than it would take to replace me twice over, I think it'd be better all round if I simply found myself another job."

"I'm not sure that's the best choice, Hannah."

"That as it may be, it's my choice."

He looked at her without speaking, then nodded. "If that's what you want."

Damn, that had been too easy. Hannah shook her head again and turned to leave the office. Clint's eyes met hers as she passed him and she smiled sadly at him. He nodded and she knew he'd be by to check on her later.

She went to her desk and picked up her purse. She'd taken her personal items home over the past week. No one had noticed. She looked around once more, then walked out of the office, out of the building and out of SHEILD.

* * *

Clint knocked on Hannah's apartment door. It opened under his hand. He opened the door carefully. He couldn't hear anyone in the apartment. He glided into the main room of the apartment and looked around, his bow ready to draw. Little things stood out. The lamp was at the wrong end of the side table. The pillows on the couch were loose. Hannah's shoes were strewn across the floor; she always put them away in the hall closet.

Hannah was gone. Someone had taken her.

He clenched his jaw against the anger. Loki. He must not have been able to let her go after all.

Clint went to the phone and dialled Natasha's number. "There's something I have to take care of," he told her. "I might not be back for a while."

She questioned him, protested that Fury wouldn't understand. He listened until she was done.

"I'll be back in several days."

Then he hung up and headed out the door. He had to find Thor; they had a God of Mischief to hunt down.

* * *

Hannah opened her eyes slowly. Her head felt three times it's normal size and her mouth tasted stale. She tried to focus, but couldn't. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

"She's awake."

Hannah recognized that voice. Fury. She opened her eyes and forced herself to focus on the ceiling, then turned her head. "Where am I?"

Fury leaned close and she could see pity in his eyes. "You're on one of our bases, Miss James."

She blinked, still trying to focus properly. His use of her surname was a distancing tool on his part, he was trying to compartmentalise this whole thing. That could not mean good things for her. "Why?"

Fury sighed. "It would have been better if you hadn't resigned. I tried to tell you it wasn't the best choice."

Hannah blinked, this time to keep from crying.

Fury straightened up and looked away. "The Council was not comfortable allowing you to simply leave. We had to make certain that you didn't take anything to give to Loki."

Hannah considered that. "You searched my apartment?"

"Yes. We found nothing there."

"That's because I didn't take anything." Hannah said with asperity.

Fury's eyes narrowed.

Hannah closed her eyes and tried to sit up. Fury reached out to press her back but she shook her arm away from him as she swung her legs off the cot and leaned forward. Her head was pounding.

"What did you do to me?" she whimpered, cradling her aching head in her hands.

"The drug will wear off in a few more minutes," Fury told her. "A member of the Council would like to speak with you."

"Why wait?" she mumbled.

"Because I want you to be lucid."

Hannah didn't recognize that voice. It was a woman, though. She looked up and saw an older woman through bleary eyes. Hannah had seen her before, but never heard her speak or been told her name.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

The woman moved closer to the cot and took a seat beside Director Fury. He unconsciously leaned away from the woman.

"I want to know what happened to you when you were gone for those days. I want to know what Loki did to you."

Hannah felt absurd as a blush tried to creep up her washed out cheeks. "I already told you."

"No, you didn't. I don't know whether you're keeping it back because you're working for him, or simply because you're embarrassed. Either way we need to know."

The woman tilted her head and studied Hannah for a moment. "I'm leaning toward embarrassment. If that's the case, we'll let you go and no harm done. Either way, I have to know."

Hannah tasted bile in the back of her mouth. "You're as bad as he is." She hissed.

The woman gave a delicate shrug. "This is a war. Loki brings with him the threat of lethal force; the power of God only knows how many other worlds." She stood up. "The drugs will be completely out of your system in about five hours. Rest until then. If you want food, it will be brought to you."

"Then what?" Hannah asked.

"Then, Hannah, we will find out what happened while Loki held you."

They all filed out of the room, leaving her alone once again. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had a feeling she was going to like this woman's technique a lot less than Loki's.

* * *

Hannah drifted in a void with no control over her body or her voice. Questions were asked and she answered them. She knew there was a reason she shouldn't, but she had lost her self control. Sometimes, she began to regain a measure of it. She would almost be able to hold back a reply, then she would feel a prick and coldness flooding through her veins and she would answer whatever was asked of her again.

There were periods when there were no questions asked, when she began to feel like herself. She heard voices and tried to focus, to understand what they were saying.

"...system can't handle it. She needs to rest. We're in no hurry."

"You're in no hurry. I am."

She recognized that voice, a woman's voice, but she couldn't remember who it was. A man spoke next, a voice she'd once trusted.

"We've waited this long, what's a few more hours? I've let this happen because you gave me no other choice but if you damage her permanently there will be a price to pay, for you and for me."

She couldn't stay to hear the rest of the conversation. She drifted away into some other plane of existence.

* * *

It took Clint and Thor only twenty four hours to locate Loki. Obviously he was not trying too hard to hide, he didn't mind being found. At least, not by them.

Clint and Thor walked up the steps to an old abandoned mansion, Clint's eyes peeled for any movement or sign of hostile threats. Thor walked as if there was nothing around him, with a singular focus of someone not restrained by the mortal concept of death. He was a man on a mission. Clint slipped in the door behind him.

Loki was seated on a tall wing-back chair, his posture that of a lounging king. He was laying it on thick for Thor's benefit.

"Where is she?" Thor demanded, his voice a boom in the large room.

Loki looked up with an amused expression, "Which SHIELD agent have you lost now? You should really take better care of your pets, Thor."

"Hannah, Loki! Where is she?" Thor practically crackled with rage and Clint took a step to the side, away from him.

Loki's face became a mask of control but his fingers curled into fists.

"Hannah James?"

"Do not play the fool with me! Where is she?"

Clint could not read a thing from Loki's expression. He was shut down with a tight hold on his reactions.

"She's missing?"

Clint nodded, drawing Loki's attention. "Where is she?"

Loki studied him. "How do you know she's missing?"

Thor growled, a deep rumbling sound of pure anger and Loki's attention was drawn back to his brother for a moment.

"I went to her apartment," Clint said. "Someone else had been there and taken her."

A muscle in Loki's cheek twitched, as though he were supressing a smile. "And you think it was me?"

Both Thor and Clint nodded in agreement.

"I have no use for her. Why would I take her?"

Thor studied his brother, searching for a sign that he was bluffing but found none. "She resigned from SHIELD."

Loki's jaw clenched and the smile vanished from his face. "Then perhaps you should speak to your leader, Director Fury."

Loki's voice was smooth and deadly. Clint knew then that he did not have Hannah. More than that, Loki was angry that she had been taken.

Clint eyed Loki, "You took all the trouble to take her. Why didn't you keep her?"

Loki's eyes narrowed at him and Clint held himself straight, refusing to bow under that look. "Would Fury have taken her?"

Clint shook his head. "No, he wouldn't. One of the Council might have ordered it. Fury wouldn't go against them for the sake of one girl."

Loki remained still, his voice as sharp as any blade. "Would they harm her?"

Clint felt both Thor and Loki's eyes on him like a rain of arrows falling; he nodded his head a fraction.

Loki stood, his armour materialising on his form as he walked towards them. He came to a stop, looking at them each in turn.

"I did not take her." Loki said firmly. "But I will find her."

Clint held his bow up. "_We_will find her."

Loki looked at him, his gaze measuring how useful he would be in this instance. Slowly he nodded his head before turning to Thor, "Fine, the archer is acceptable. You, on the other hand, are like a battering ram, you will do nothing but hinder us on this quest."

Thor gave his brother a hard look. "You will partake in this quest with honour Loki or I will hold you personally responsible for every single mortal being you bring to harm. Do you understand?"

Loki inclined his head in a minute bow before sweeping past them both towards the doorway. "Come, archer, time is not on our side."

Clint nodded to Thor before taking off after the God of Mischief. Loki would help him find Hannah. For now, they had a truce. Afterwards, they would be enemies again, but for now, they shared a mutual goal.

* * *

Hannah woke feeling even worse than she had the last time. She opened her eyes and tried to focus again.

"She's awake," someone said.

She blinked, trying to come out of haze she was in.

"Miss James. How are you feeling?"

She turned her head. An unknown man was holding her wrist, checking her pulse. It frightened her to realize that she couldn't even feel him touching her.

His head turned and he spoke to someone behind her. "Her pulse is strong. I would say we can proceed."

Another man came and lifted her, placing her on a gurney. She tried to keep her eyes open, but the lights flashing by overhead made her dizzy and nauseous. A tear trickled out of her eye as she remembered where she was. Fury and someone from the Council had brought her here. They were interrogating her.

She wished for the first time that she was back with Loki in that bedroom. His torture was less painful, less degrading. At least he'd let her keep her sense of self.

The motion finally stopped and the gurney she was on lowered. She looked sideways and saw Fury and the strange woman seated there. Fury looked extremely uncomfortable, like he didn't want to be there at all. That made two of them. The man who'd checked her pulse blocked her view and she felt a prick in her arm again. Truth serum, she realised. Sodium pentothal.

She closed her eyes as the cold spread up her arm, through her body. The void claimed her again and her body and voice were no longer her own.

* * *

Clint wasn't particularly happy about the fact that Loki seemed able to locate any of them at a moments notice. One moment they'd been walking out of the mansion and then next they were stood outside one of SHEILDS bases.

Clint glanced up at Loki and found his eyes were far away. "Where is she?"

"She's held in a lab, she's weak. They've used some sort of mortal drug on her."

Clint nodded, "Sodium pentothal, standard procedure for interrogation of a civilian."

Loki turned to him, his lips twitching as though he wanted to say something until he compressed his lips and looked away again.

"You're just as pissed about this as I am, aren't you?"

"I do not take kindly to people interfering with things I consider off-limits to them." Loki breathed, his breath becoming a mist in the air. He had confirmed every suspicion Clint had had about his view of Hannah in one sentence. "I should kill them all for what they have done."

"Not what you agreed to," Clint reminded him. "Where do you get off acting like you own her? Did you slap a big 'MINE' sticker on the girl?"

"No," Loki smirked at him in the dark, "I didn't need to."

Clint was unsure of how to take that. Did he mean that Hannah considered herself to be his? Or was it a direct challenge, was he saying that no one else stood a chance because he was a God and they were all mortals who could not compare?

"Are we gonna do this thing?" Clint asked, readying his bow for action.

"There will be no need for that." Loki said with an arched eyebrow. "You are as bad as Thor. You say you do not wish harm to be caused and yet your barrel in, weapons drawn like Neanderthals brandishing pointed sticks."

Clint had barely twitched his arm to stow it again when he felt the whole world shift around him once more.

He looked around their new surroundings seeing Hannah lying on a cot. She was wearing a hospital gown and she looked deathly pale. Clint ran to her, gripping her wrist to check her pulse. It was strong, she was alive.

"Your people did this to her." Loki's voice was dangerous and Clint turned to look at him, his body shielding Hannah's.

"We have our good points; we just make stupid-ass decisions sometimes."

Loki stared down at him, his eyes hard. "She will not be a victim of their decisions again. That, I can promise."

Clint heard the sounds of multiple boots hitting the ground somewhere nearby and realised they'd been noticed. As quickly as he could he pulled Hannah up into his arms, "Come on, do your poofy thing and let's get the hell out of here."

Loki raised an eyebrow at the terminology but reached out and touched Clint's arm, transporting them away from the base and the oncoming soldiers.

* * *

Clint held Hannah close to him as they teleported, refusing to risk Loki simply dumping him somewhere and taking off with her unconscious form. If Hannah wanted to be with Loki then that was her choice and he'd respect it, or at least he would refrain from having her sectioned for possible mental health issues.

The world stood still once more and he found himself back in the mansion.

Clint gently laid Hannah down on the leather sofa adjacent to Loki's chair. "We should call someone, a doctor maybe."

"Can we not simply take her to the hospital?" Thor asked as he approached them.

"Not if we want her to stay off SHIELD's radar."

Loki chuckled, the sound dismissing the SHIELD in its entirety. Clint clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"She needs medical attention." Clint ground out.

"Fine."

Clint watched astounded as Loki vanished from where he was stood. He'd left. Where the hell had he gone? He looked down at Hannah, noting her breathing had remained slow and even. She would be out of it for a long time.

"Does he do that a lot? The whole 'disappearing without a word of what he's doing' thing?" Clint asked.

"You get used to it." Thor replied, dropping into Loki's seat with a flourish. No one spoke for a few minutes.

The silence of the hall was abruptly broken when Loki reappeared gripping a scared looking nurse by the arm.

"Will this one do?" He asked, holding out the nurse as if he were asking if he'd chosen the right milk at the grocery shop.

"You can't just…" Clint trailed off staring at the ceiling as he huffed out a breath. He really did not have the energy to be arguing about propriety with the God of Mischief.

"I took her from one of your medical facilities." Loki said, as though that made it perfectly alright.

Clint looked at the nurse. "You're SHIELD?"

The nurse mutely nodded.

"Alright." Clint gestured her over and explained the circumstances. She seemed to regain some of her composure at the sight of Hannah. After a few hushed questions and responses she came to a conclusion.

"As long as you keep her hydrated, give her plenty of electrolytes and simple foods she should be fine in a couple of days." She said, checking Hannah's pupils one last time. "They really pushed her to the limit. Are you sure it was one of ours?"

"Is that everything?" Loki asked, his tone ending their exchange.

"That's really all you can do. Her body will need to clear out the drugs on its own."

Loki nodded, climbing to his feet. "Come, come, little nurse." He said, waving his hand for her to move. "I have to pay a little visit to your boss."

"Wait-" but by the time Clint had climbed to his feet to try and stop them leaving, they were gone.

Clint looked at Thor. "Go!" Clint urged, pointing for the door and Thor ran out of it like a man possessed.

Clint looked down at Hannah, sighing in exhaustion. "Better get you to a bed, little lady."

He reached down and pulled her up once more, feeling his back strain against the repeated exertion. He was getting too old for this damsel in distress business. He found a suitable bedroom, kicking the door open with his foot and staggering to the bed. He placed her down, careful not the jolt her and pulled the covers up over her body.

Her hand moved, seemingly of its own accord to grasp him by the wrist. Her grip was weak and he could have broken it easily but he didn't. He kicked off his boots and climbed up to sit against the headboard beside her.

Looking down at her now he couldn't imagine why they thought she was any kind of threat. She was so open, easy to read for anyone who knew how, there was no way she could pull of any real espionage. She wasn't the same breed as him or any of the other field agents for that matter.

He rested his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes, silently praying that Loki hadn't just started world war three.

**A/N – I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm out of my comfort zone as my OC is unconscious for a lot of this and I'm used to living inside her head as opposed to flitting around other characters. Please tell me what you're thinking because I'm feeling very insecure about this sequel and my ego could use a little stroking. Hands up who immediately thought dirty things at the word 'stroking' *looks around* thought so…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, it 's really amazing to know you guys are enjoying it! As always, I own nothing and please feel free to tell me exactly what your thinking when you've finished reading!**

Director Fury sat in near darkness, his fingers steepled as he stared into the shadows. The information he's just received echoed around inside his mind. She was gone and there was only one person who could have extracted her in that fashion. This did not bode well for SHIELD.

"Did you really think you'd get away with it?" Loki's voice came from all directions, hiding his actual location. The hairs on the back of Fury's neck stood on end.

"No." Fury clenched his fists, dropping his hands to the desk and leaning forwards. "We thought you wouldn't care enough to intervene."

Loki materialised from the shadows before him, his hands behind his back as he approached. "Are the men of this world so different from the Aesir? Do you not take care of your possessions?"

Fury allowed himself a moments pause. "We were under the impression that she was no longer a concern of yours."

"You were mistaken." His voice was pure darkness as he leant forwards and placed his hands flat on the desk to level his eyes with Fury. "It is not a mistake you should ever make again. Hench forth you will not hunt her, you will not so much as think her name or there will be consequences the likes of which you cannot imagine inside your tiny little head. Do we understand each other?"

Fury held his gaze, unblinkingly. "Am I to take that as confirmation that she is with you?"

Loki chuckled, a chilling sound. "The only thing you need to understand is that she is _mine_."

Loki waited, unflinchingly staring down the Director until he inclined his head in a short nod. Loki's grin widened and as he pulled away he blew out one quick breath making Fury blink and jerk back.

Fury heard his laugh as he departed but did not see him leave.

He was now completely and utterly blind.

* * *

Hannah slowly fought her way back to consciousness. The void was retreating, but in waves – out, then back to wash over her again, then a little farther away before it returned to cover her once more. Slowly, she began to feel her body again. It tingled, painfully, as though every bit of her had fallen asleep.

As she came more into herself, other pains began to register – nausea, headache and the pain on the inside of her abused elbow where the tender skin had been pricked over and over by a needle.

She caught her breath as the void retreated fully and the various pains completely replaced the numbness.

"Hannah."

She knew that voice.

"Hannah, wake up." A gentle hand stroked her hair.

"Hurts." The one word was all she could manage. It escaped with her breath. She knew that voice, Clint was there.

"What hurts, Hannah?"

She took a couple of breaths and felt tears creep out from under her eyelids. "Everything." Her voice was a little stronger this time.

She forced her eyelids up and saw him, leaning over her. She could see the concern in his eyes and her heart jumped a little.

How had he gotten here? She remembered that Fury had taken her. Was Clint in on it too? She struggled to move, but gentle hands held her down.

"Don't try to move yet, Hannah."

"How...?" It was all that she could force out.

"I checked your place, you were gone. I thought Loki had you."

"Not Loki." She managed.

"No, we found you on one of the bases."

"We?"

"Me and your boy-toy, Loki."

"He's here?"

"No." He said, the word cold.

She nodded her head the tiniest bit. She didn't expect him to care enough to hang around. He may have enjoyed her company enough to want a replay once but nothing more.

"I've got a bottle of water here for you." He offered, cradling her head to lift the bottle to her lips. She took a few hesitant sips.

"Better," Hannah whispered. "Where are we?"

"I think it's Loki's place, chances are it's not but it's where we found him."

Hannah looked at him in confusion, who else had been involved in this impromptu rescue?

He answered her unspoken question. "When I realised that you'd been taken again I thought Loki had you, I needed Thor's help to locate him. We asked him, he didn't have you."

"You asked him?" Hannah felt the laughter, but she wasn't strong enough to let it out. The image of Thor and Clint simply walking up and asking Loki was ridiculous.

"His manners leave something to be desired," Loki's voice filled the room. "But essentially, yes. He asked me."

Hannah tried to sit up to see him but her body wouldn't move. He appeared beside her a second later looking down at her with amusement in his eyes. "You are one for getting yourself into trouble aren't you?"

"It must be novel to be the rescuer rather than the kidnapper, huh?" Hannah said, her eyes twinkling with humour. This was so absurd she couldn't help but see the funny side.

"Quite. Although my most recent meeting with Director Fury has most likely tipped the scale back once more."

"What did you do?" Clint demanded, his eyes sharp as his fingers unconsciously edged towards his bow.

"Nothing permanent." Loki replied with a dismissive air.

"Why did you help Clint find me?" Hannah demanded suddenly, drawing the attention of them both back to her.

Loki met her eyes steadily. "You are mine."

Hannah considered her response to that calm statement. From his perspective, she belonged to him. He had let her go, but she was still his possession. She waited for anger, feminist rage to come, but it didn't. There was some truth to it. He was burned so deep into her that she could not honestly say that he had no right to claim possession. Claiming possession and taking possession were two different ideas. The former was abstract and acceptable in the interim but the latter would have her inner feminist growling at him in moments.

"She's yours? What is she, a dog that you can own?" Clint's voice was angry.

Loki didn't answer.

"Well?" Clint insisted.

Loki ignored him and looked down at Hannah. "Are you feeling better?"

Hannah nodded again. Better. But now, she was beginning to feel another insistent ache, in her bladder this time. She tried to push herself up.

Clint's hand on her shoulder restrained her. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," she whispered, feeling her face redden.

"You are feeling better if you have the strength to blush," Loki chuckled.

Clint's strong arms went under her, lifting her up off the bed. She found the strength to put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her into the bathroom. She saw Loki's eyes narrow at the ease with which Clint touched her before he disappeared from her eye-line. When he set her on the toilet, she suddenly realized she was wearing a hospital smock and nothing else.

Bracing her hand against the wall, she looked at Clint who was crouching beside her. "Go outside," she told him.

He tilted his head, giving her a look of incredulity. "You're being stupid here."

"Go outside," she said stubbornly.

His eyes hardened, but he nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

She realized he was right as she relieved herself and barely found the strength to handle the necessary actions that went along with that activity. "Clint," she called softly when she was done.

The door opened immediately and he came in, lifting her without comment and carrying her back to the bed. Loki was standing, watching as Clint carefully laid her down.

Hannah took a deep breath. "Tired," she said.

"Then go to sleep," Loki told her, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Been asleep," she protested.

"No, you were drugged. Sleep will help your body recover. Go to sleep, Hannah."

She looked over at him and smiled faintly. "Giving me orders, again, oh God of Mischief?"

He smiled back and leaned down. "Sleep, Hannah." His voice was a gentle whisper in her ear. "I will protect you."

She sighed and closed her eyes, reaching out her hand until it found his. Then she let herself drift away. She was safe again.

Clint's eyes narrowed as he watched the way Hannah clung to Loki. It was disgusting. Loki had kidnapped Hannah, done unspeakable things to her and yet Hannah acted as though he was the love of her life.

Actually, Clint didn't know what Loki had done to Hannah. Hannah had never told him. Clint felt a pang of jealousy, an emotion he was not used to feeling.

Hannah drifted off to sleep, holding tightly to Loki's hand.

Clint turned away in disgust and saw Thor hovering in the doorway. "What?" he demanded.

He just looked back at him. His eyes were full of understanding, which somehow made Clint angrier.

Loki gently freed his hand. He looked over at Thor. "Do you have any news of SHIELD?"

"You're pranks have caused a great deal of trouble, brother." Thor replied, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

"Pranks?" Clint asked.

"Yes, Director Fury is blind and he will remain so until I feel like changing that fact. Your computers have all learned sarcasm and wilful disobedience. That should keep them busy for some time." Loki replied with a smirk on his face.

"Jesus Christ." Clint groaned, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling once again. "At least you didn't kill anyone."

"No," Loki said, looking down at Hannah's sleeping form. "If she'd been permanently damaged not even Thor could have protected them from me."

"Why did you say you 'owned' Hannah?" Clint asked, changing the subject.

Loki shrugged. "I do."

"You can't own another person."

Loki glanced at Thor, this time. "Shall I explain it to him?"

"No," Thor answered shortly.

Loki held his eyes for a moment and something seemed to pass between the two men.

Loki looked away and shrugged again. "As you wish." His tone implied that it was a mere courtesy on his part to do as Thor asked.

Clint looked between the two men, confusion and anger swirling around inside his head. Apparently, Loki had some kind of hold over Hannah, which was not a good thing at all. He looked pointedly at Thor, asking with his eyes. Thor simply shook his head and looked back at his brother.

"What's the plan?" Clint asked.

A sharp ringing sounded through the bedroom and Clint hurriedly removed his cell from his pocket. "It's Natasha," he said.

Thor and Loki looked at each other for a moment, then Thor nodded for Clint to answer it.

"Barton!" Natasha reprimanded. "Where the hell have you been? All hell has broken loose here."

Loki chuckled, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"I was looking for Loki," Clint replied calmly.

He heard Natasha's surprised intake of breath. "Did you know Hannah James was kidnapped again?"

"Yes," Clint answered. "That's why I was looking for Loki."

"Any luck?"

Clint stared at Loki for a moment, unsure of whether he was just going to give him up. Finally he simply said, "No."

Natasha sighed at the other end. "Well, I hope he doesn't hurt her this time."

Clint decided to test how much Natasha actually knew of her abduction. "Are you sure it was Loki who took her?"

"Who else would it be?"

She sounded genuinely puzzled so he moved on. "How did you discover she was missing?"

"Fury sent me to check on her yesterday. He wanted to check she hadn't run back to Loki with something of importance. She was gone alright but not by choice from what I could see."

"There's nothing you can do here," Natasha continued. "Best bet is to keep looking for Loki, if you find him let us know ASAP."

Clint hung up, looking over at Loki. "So, what's the plan?"

"She can stay here while she recovers, when she's well she can decide what she wants to do."

Clint stood straighter. "Then I'm staying too."

Loki tilted his head to the side assessing Clint with a critical eye. "You seem to have a vested interest in her. She's perfectly safe with me, I would not have gone to the trouble of retrieving her if I wished her harm."

Clint nodded. "I get that bit. But will you let her go?"

Loki studied him for a moment. "There's an empty bedroom across the hall," he said finally, then he smiled a tight ironic smile. "How nice it is to have guests all of a sudden. Will you be joining this little sleep-over, Thor?"

"No, I will return to SHIELD and ensure they do not find you."

Clint nodded, eyeing Hannah once more before he pulled out his bow. "I'll see if there's anyone around the perimeter."

Loki did not comment as Clint left, some of the tension drained from the room.

Thor looked over at Loki with an amused smile. "This mortal seems to have had an interesting effect on you."

Loki did not respond.

"What do you truly plan?" Thor asked, watching as Loki stepped away from the bed, as though putting space between them would make it less obvious that he cared for her in some way.

"I do not know." He replied. "When she is well again, she can decide."

"Is it possible that you care for her?"

Loki's eyes flashed and he took a few steps towards Thor, "Do not assume you have found a weakness in me. I care nothing for this girl outside of my claim on her; you understand what that is, do you not?"

Thor nodded his head, "What of Agent Barton? He has an attachment to her, he would not take kindly to what you are proposing."

"I care nothing for how he feels on the matter. She understands something of it and that is all that matters."

"But does she understand enough _for_ it to matter?" Thor asked. "How much have you told her?"

"I've told her nothing." Loki said. "There was no need to before."

"You have not been watching her at all?" Thor smiled, realising that there was a weakness to be found, though not the one expected. "She and Agent Barton have become close. Close enough to weaken your claim on her."

Loki froze, fire burning in his eyes. "Has he touched her?"

"They have not become intimate from what I can gather. Lady Darcy is rather verbose when it comes to the personal lives of those around her and it has not been mentioned."

He saw his brother visibly relax and return to his seat beside the bed. He did not look back at Thor again. Thor chose to take his leave, going in search of Agent Barton. The man needed to be warned, at least in abstract about what Loki had set in motion all those weeks ago.

* * *

Hannah awoke slowly. She knew the chest she was lying against, those arms holding her. She'd only felt them around her for two days, but they'd marked her for life.

She drifted in a half-awake, half-asleep state, wondering why she was reacting to him like this. Before, there had been desire and fear and only nominal trust. She didn't feel fear now, though. She felt safe.

Maybe it was because the people she trusted had betrayed her. Loki had never betrayed her. He was honest, at least with her, and he had kept every promise he'd ever made. Part of her knew that he chose to be honest; it wasn't his default setting. If he made another choice, she might not know it until it was too late.

She didn't care, though, not right now. He'd made the pain go away, saved her from SHIELD. She couldn't go back. She might as well go forward.

She sighed and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

Thor found Clint perched on the roof scanning the landscape in all directions. He approached cautiously and stood beside him, scanning the area with him.

Finally Clint spoke. "You're gonna have to explain some things to me."

Thor nodded. "Where would you like me to start?"

"How about starting with what's between Hannah and Loki?"

Thor took a deep breath. "He claimed her and she has accepted that claim."

"I don't understand. How has he claimed her exactly?"

"Loki intended to use pleasure to control Hannah, to turn her into his vassal. He didn't succeed but he set in motion an attachment that he could choose to use or discard."

Clint's eyes widened as the meaning of the words sunk in. "You mean he..." He trailed off as Thor nodded.

"Why didn't he succeed?" Clint asked.

"Hannah reached a place where he could not control her."

"You lost me."

Thor looked at him. "It would be difficult to explain. It is enough for now that you understand that Loki let Hannah go because he did not succeed and did not wish to possess her either."

"But he said he owns her and you said she accepted that claim."

"To an extent. Loki has taken her as his and to some extent she has accepted that claim."

"Taken her as his?" Clint asked, mimicking Thor's careful diction.

"Again, it would be difficult to explain."

Clint made a noise of frustration. "We're not getting anywhere here."

Thor considered his words before he spoke them, an odd thing to see the God of Thunder doing. "On Asgard, sexual relationships are monogamous only when both wish it so. We do not own each other. Mortals are different."

"You think you can own mortals?" Clint asked, his eyebrows heading for his hairline.

"One of us can make a claim on one of you."

"Just like that?" Clint's voice was disbelieving.

Thor shook his head. "We cannot take one of your women by force, and have our claim respected. The true claim is when the mortal acknowledges and accepts that he or she belongs to the one who claims them."

"And Hannah accepts this?"

"In some aspect, yes. But she has no understanding of the dynamic in which she is operating. Without knowledge of the claim Loki cannot actually possess her by right."

"What does that mean?"

"She is still free to do as she wishes. Until the day that she accepts his claim fully and then after that point there will be no turning back for her. She will be his, mind, body and soul."

"And you're just going to let that happen?"

"If Hannah wishes to belong to Loki, then there is nothing I can do to prevent it. If she does not, I will help her get away from him."

"So for it to take she has to be aware of what she's consenting to?" Clint asked, his mind running a mile a minute trying to fathom what exactly he could do prevent it.

"Yes," Thor replied. "I must take my leave now, contact me if you require my help. I will return soon to check on you all. Try not to kill each other before I get back."

Clint saw the look of amusement on Thor's face before he flew off the roof and into the clouds.

* * *

Clint lay in the dark, considering the conversation he'd just had with Thor. He didn't really understand the semantics of what Thor had said but he got the general gist. If Hannah consented to Loki's claim on her then she would be off limits to everyone, she'd essentially be bound to Loki for the rest of her life.

He had never made his feelings clear to her, choosing the soft approach knowing she'd experienced something intense while being held by Loki. He had no idea that he'd done _that _to her. He felt angry on her behalf, even more disgusted that she could act the way she did and oddly jealous. Why he was jealous of Loki he had no idea. She hadn't consented to what he did, it wasn't like she'd gone to him willingly.

Perhaps he should talk to Hannah about it, see what she wanted. He needed to make it clear to her that he was an option for her. He'd keep her safe, he'd fight to protect her willingly. He'd never expect more than her love, never want her entire being under his control. He needed to tell her before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah woke slowly, cocooned in warmth. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Welcome back." The words were a soft murmur next to her ear.

She shivered as she realized that part of the warmth surrounding her was coming from Loki. She tried to turn in his arms and found that she was still ridiculously weak.

His fingers tapped a rhythm on her lower back, stirring her and she giggled softly. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"There is a reason."

She looked at him. "What is it?"

He smiled and didn't answer, pulling her closer instead. She sighed.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded against his cheek. "Yes. I'm still so weak, though."

"It will pass. For now, I will assist you."

Her breath caught at that offer. The idea of Loki doing things for her was completely unexpected and entirely foreign.

"What would you like first?" he continued. "Food? A bath?"

"A bath," Hannah said slowly, drawing the word out in sensual pleasure. "That sounds wonderful."

He chuckled. She looked up at him with a curious scrutiny. "Why are you doing things for me? I thought the mortal things were more Clint's prerogative."

"The archer will not touch you." He replied, not a threat or a request, simply a statement. "While you require help, I will provide it."

She laughed. "What planet are we on?"

He laughed with her and got out of bed. She heard him walking, then the sound of water running and cabinets opening and closing as he moved around. A few moments later, he came back and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom. She felt like a child again and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He set her down in the tub, then knelt on the floor.

"Why don't you join me?" she suggested.

He tilted his head and gave her an admonishing look. "You're not well enough yet."

She pouted, knowing he was right. Still, just the sight of him, the sound of his voice and the feel of his skin had awakened the old desire in her. He chuckled and leaned forward, catching her out-thrust lip between his. His tongue caressed it slowly, waking her desire more, then his lips moved upwards and his tongue slid into her mouth. The kiss was slow and sensual, just as their last time together had been. Like the last time, it ended too soon.

He drew away from her and picked up a wash cloth, dipping it in the water.

"Loki," she breathed.

He rolled the soap in his hand, filling the cloth, then began to slide it over her body.

"Loki," she breathed again, a little more strongly. Her eyes drifted closed as his hand moved over her throat, her breasts, her belly, then dipped down into the cleft between her legs.

She inhaled sharply, a gasp of pleasure as he touched her, arching her back. His fingers, still covered with terry cloth, moved over her clitoris, setting a rhythm that she found irresistible. Her hand closed on his wrist as his touch brought her to exquisite release.

As the final shudders passed through her, his hand moved away, shutting off the water. Her breathing slowed and she realized the tub was full. It had taken almost no time at all for him to bring her to orgasm.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Why?"

His eyebrows rose. "I told you I'd take care of you."

"And you want nothing in return?"

He smiled slightly. "You're too weak. Rest now, Hannah. I'll get you some breakfast ready."

His fingers tapped rhythm on her thigh again. She didn't know what it meant, but it was obviously important to him. As he started to pull away, she grabbed his forearm with her hand and turned his wrist so she could reach the interior. She tapped out the rhythm on his flesh from memory. When he pulled his wrist away, his look was one of stunned incredulity.

She smiled shyly, still not understanding, but knowing she'd scored somehow. "Where's my breakfast?" she asked softly.

* * *

Loki entered the bedroom to find Clint reclining in a seat beside the dresser.

"Good morning," Loki said.

Clint nodded, his eyes hard.

"Did you sleep well, archer?"

Clint's eyes narrowed. "How's Hannah?"

"Much better."

Silence fell for a moment, both men watching each other. Clint broke first. "I know what you're doing."

"Considering what to make her for breakfast?" Loki asked, smirking at him.

Clint simply smiled back at him knowingly. "For it to count for shit you have to tell her what you're doing."

"And you think she will decline?" Loki asked, confidence radiating off him in waves.

"Oh hell yeah," Clint laughed, tossing his head back with mirth. "You clearly don't know that girl as well as you think."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "I know her intimately, archer. Don't forget that."

"Whatever. You're in trouble if you think she'll just consent to being your mindless concubine."

"I see my brother has not made clear what I offer to her. You will understand in good time, as will she."

Loki proceeded to ignore Clint as he assembled a tray out of thin air, containing coffee, butter croissants and fresh fruit. He placed it on the bedside table.

He looked over at Clint. "I am about to bring her back in wearing just a towel, I doubt she'd appreciate your presence here as witness to that."

Clint nodded, ignoring the stab of pain at the knowledge that Loki was right. She would not allow him the same intimacy that she allowed Loki. "I going to check in at the SHIELD."

"Very well." Loki waved his hand in a dismissal and Clint bit down on his retort. It would not help Hannah one bit. He turned from the room and left.

* * *

Hannah lay in the warm water and closed her eyes. She felt so much better. She didn't know if it was the bath, or the orgasm, or surprising Loki for once. It didn't really matter.

She knew her response to Loki wasn't the best. She was hurt, angry and scared, and he had rescued her.

Still, he wasn't a knight in shining armour. He was the God of Mischief. It didn't change the way he made her feel, but she knew she had to at least try to keep her mind wrapped around that fact. He was the bad guy. A demi-God who thought he owned her.

She stretched a little luxuriously, thinking of what that ownership. The sensual smile on her face slowly faded as she tried to picture being with him for any length of time. She couldn't. There was no longevity for them. It was just a fact. He stood for chaos and pain and death. She could never console herself to that, no matter how she felt when she was with him.

She sat up and washed her hair under the faucet. As she massaged her scalp, she began to relax again. Whatever happened tomorrow, she had right now with him. If all else failed, Clint would help her get away from Loki. Hopefully that wouldn't be necessary.

She drained the soapy water out of the tub and very carefully tried to stand. Her legs were weak, but they supported her. She was concentrating so hard on staying upright, that she didn't notice his return. Strong arms went around her suddenly, making her start. She grabbed at Loki's shoulders and looked up into irritated green eyes.

"You should have waited for me." His voice was as irritated as his look.

She hid a smile as he leaned over, still supporting her, and picked up a towel. As he began to dry her, she remembered the last time he'd done this. She'd resisted it then, hated it. Now she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as he dried her back, ignoring the fact that she was making a wet spot on his shirt and inhaling his scent.

"Do you need to go back to sleep?" he asked.

"No," she murmured. "I just like how you smell."

He didn't respond. He drew away and rubbed at her hair with the towel, making her laugh. The boyish expression and the twinkle in his eyes were just too much and she leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His arms went around both her and the towel, holding her close as he kissed her back. When he broke the kiss, she tapped her fingers on his chest, above his heart. He stiffened, then made a low sound in his throat that might have been a growl. His mouth came down on hers, fiercely, demanding and she could feel his response, hard against her stomach.

She gave herself to the kiss, not understanding what it was about that action that had triggered his sudden, fierce desire. Her heart was pounding as his mouth moved to travel down her neck, her shoulders. He seemed to be marking her with his lips, it was an urgent, driving need in him.

She responded by releasing all of her own pent-up need, the need that had built up over the past six weeks to feel him, to touch him. She unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and began to explore him with her own mouth, the strong column of his neck, his shoulder. He shuddered as her lips moved over him, his arms tightening even more until she cried out softly.

He stopped, taking a deep breath. His arms loosened, but didn't let her go and they just stood for several moments. After another deep breath, he threw the towel toward the hamper and swung her up in his arms, carrying her back to the bed.

As he set her down, she saw a tray with two plates on the night stand. She smiled and bit her lip, then acted mischievous to hide the lump in her throat. "Butter croissants? For me? You remembered."

His look was more intense then she would ever have expected from him. "I remember everything, Hannah."

Her breath caught, but she decided to continue with the light tone. "Really?" she said. "Prove it."

His eyes darkened and he moved toward her, slowly. Her eyes widened as he pressed her back on the bed with his weight and his hands moved unerringly to the most sensitive spots on her body, drawing little gasps and moans from her. His lips and tongue joined his hands and his weight shifted as he moved down her body, drawing her to the edge of the bed.

He parted her thighs and she lifted her head to look down. He took his time, making her gasp and writhe under his mouth. His fingers joined his lips and tongue and she exploded with pleasure again.

When she came back to herself, he was lying beside her, leaning on one elbow while he took a bite of a strawberry. His eyes twinkled at her and he looked insufferably pleased with himself as he speared another piece and held it out. She laughed and lifted herself up, placing her lips around the fork and slowly pulling backwards. His eyes darkened with desire and she knew he wanted her.

Her smile faded. She wanted to give him as much pleasure as he'd just given her. "Loki," she said breathlessly.

He shook his head. "Not yet."

"Loki," her tone was disbelieving.

"Not until you're better," he said firmly.

The mischief came back.

"How about I be a good girl and take a nap after breakfast?"

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Then, when I wake up, all rested..." She trailed off with a wicked grin.

He smiled slowly in reply. "We'll see," was all he said, but she was pretty sure she could convince him. Later.

* * *

"She's asleep," Loki informed Clint as he walked into the living room.

Clint looked up at him.

"Enjoying playing nurse to the mortal?" Clint asked with a malicious glint in his eye.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "For your sake I will pretend I did not hear you say those words."

"I want to talk to her when she wakes up."

Loki studied him for a long moment, weighing his decision. It irritated Clint to the point of pain that Loki could deny him access to her. Loki nodded. "When she wakes."

Clint studied Loki, trying to fathom his feelings of ownership. If SHIELD had not kidnapped Hannah he seriously doubted that Loki would be taking any interest in her whatsoever. He'd released her, abandoned her essentially. Clint knew what that felt like.

Silence filled the room for a long time until Clint finally spoke. "We should talk about what will happen when Hannah recovers."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Yes, perhaps we should."

* * *

The conversation itself didn't take very long. They were both in agreement that Hannah could not, in anyway, return to her old life. Clint held the trump card when it came to information regarding Hannah's life and he enjoyed parading that fact in front of the man who claimed to own her. She was an orphan, with few friends and even fewer distant family members. That was the draw for him, she was so like him and yet so different. She had managed to remain a whole, good person while he'd taken a darker path.

Clint brought up the subject of work and Loki dismissed that, saying that he could provide her with a comfortable existence. Clint shot that down in seconds, Hannah wouldn't accept being dependant on anyone, especially someone so unreliable. Loki could be gone at any moment, the sooner the better in Clint's mind.

Living arrangements were discussed and to Clint's surprise Loki didn't question his assertion that he could hide her. He had the contacts and the power to ensure her security and a new identity. Clint's initial surprise did not last long as the realisation crept in that Loki may not plan for Hannah to live anywhere away from him, that he was simply humouring Clint's planning for the sake of avoiding a confrontation while Hannah was still so vulnerable.

Clint realised that it was imperative that he spoke with Hannah before she made any decisions. He needed to know she understood what was happening before she chose her path.

After an hours worth of snide banter and little further progress Loki's eyes became distant. "She's waking up."

Loki vanished before Clint could speak. He sat back in his chair with a huff. No matter what Thor said he wouldn't get used to that and he didn't want to. What he wanted to do was shoot the bastard in the eye with an explosive arrow and have it over with. He wasn't used to restraining himself around the bad guys.

"Hannah says she wants to talk to you." Loki's voice cut into the silence.

Clint looked up to see a look of disgust on Loki's face. He didn't like the fact that Hannah wanted to talk to Clint. Clint smirked and climbed up heading for the stairs.

Loki's hand shot out and gripped his arm, halting his progress. "Watch your words and actions, archer."

Clint shook of his hand with a scowl and headed for the stairs once more. His arms tingled with cold where Loki had gripped him.

* * *

Clint didn't know how to approach the situation. He had little experience when it came to anything outside of a one night stand and Hannah was not one night stand material. In the end he chose the direct, obvious approach. He kicked off his boots and climbed into bed with her, sitting in close proximity but not actually touching her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded with a tiny smile. "I'm fine. Thank you for… well, everything."

"It's my job, saving the damsel in distress. One of the perks of the job actually." Clint moved closer, his thigh and shoulder brushing hers. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Hannah gave him a surprised look. "Loki wouldn't hurt me. Not intentionally, anyway."

"Did he hurt you unintentionally?"

Hannah shook her head. "Not physically."

That was a half answer that he could follow. Loki didn't hurt her physically but the knowledge of who he was and what he had done did.

Hannah sighed again, "I can't console myself to who he is, no matter how hard I try."

Hannah looked up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "What happens when I'm well, Clint?"

"We'll create a new identity for you."

Hannah frowned. "Is that really necessary? That woman said she'd let me go once she had the answers she wanted."

Clints's eyebrows went up. Perhaps they shouldn't have rescued Hannah after all. Still, it was too late now. He said so.

Hannah patted his hand, leaving a tingling trail behind. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't particularly enjoying my stay. I don't mind too much that you interrupted it."

Clint said nothing, unable to bring himself to broach the subject with such a non-existent run up.

"So, I get a new identity?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Clint nodded.

"What will I do?"

Clint shrugged. "What would you like to do?"

Hannah's eyes widened. "That's a big question."

A smile tugged at Clint's mouth. "Think about it. You have time to decide."

Hannah looked away, her eyes unfocused. He could tell she was considering the matter. He took the opportunity to study her carefully.

Her hair was a mess of curls, her nipples were erect and her cheeks were flushed. Loki had obviously spent time with her, in the physical sense. Clint had to bite his tongue to stop himself shouting at her to see sense. The colour had returned to her skin and there was no trembling in her muscles as she held herself erect, barely leaning against the headboard. She was stronger. She would be completely well in a few days and could probably travel tomorrow, or the day after.

"Why do you let him touch you?"

Hannah's eyebrows went up in surprise. She hadn't expected such a direct question and he regretted asking it.

"It's hard to explain, Clint."

"Try." He said, his mouth a thin line.

Hannah sighed yet again, "There's something more to everything he does. I'm not simply allowing him to touch me; I don't think I'm able to stop him. I don't want to stop him most of the time."

"Hannah," Clint whispered, reaching out to touch her hand. "That's the control talking. You don't understand what he's doing."

"No, Clint." She met his eyes and there was fierceness in them. "I know what he's doing. I'm not naive and I'm not stupid. Don't think for a minute that I'm accepting his attentions and taking them at face value. I know he's up to something I just don't know what."

That was the Hannah Clint was used to, she had fire in her again.

Clint reached out for her and pulled her against him. "Don't worry, Hannah. I'm always here, I won't leave unless you tell me to."

Hannah's eyes closed. "I can't run away from this, Clint. But I can't go forwards either."

"I know."

He felt her hands grip him through his vest and sighed at the contact.

"I'm stuck." Hannah whispered, "Caught between the devil and the deep blue sea."

Clint closed his eyes, holding her close and enjoying the feeling. They stayed that way for several moments.

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone."

Clint looked up at Loki. His voice had been soft and deadly. His eyes were fastened on them, huddled together on the bed.

"Loki, get off your high horse before I shove you off it." Hannah said, glaring at him.

Loki's eyes moved to her and narrowed.

"Clint is just trying to make sure I'm all right," Hannah said.

"Does he have to touch you to establish that?"

Hannah glared at him harder. "I don't know. Ask him. You don't see me objecting, do you? Why are you so bothered about him touching me?"

Loki's eyes narrowed again. "Can you give us a few minutes, archer? I wish to speak with Hannah alone."

Clint look down at her, he wouldn't leave her if she was afraid.

She looked back at him and nodded her head a little. He felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. She was choosing Loki over him, she would always choose Loki over him and there was little he could do.

He disentangled himself from her and climbed out of the bed. As he passed Loki he paused, speaking without looking at him. "You hurt her and I'll kill you myself, I don't give a fuck about this quasi truce Thor has with you."

Loki didn't respond and he left, closing the door behind with a very final sounding click.

* * *

Hannah was glad to see Clint, even if it was only for a few moments. He had most likely wished to see if she needed to be rescued from Loki. She didn't. Not yet, anyway.

It felt as though there was something being left unsaid in all this and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She wondered if Loki had sensed that Clint was about to reveal something and interrupted them on purpose, she wouldn't put it past him.

After Clint left, Loki took a seat on the edge of the bed looking at her. "Has speaking with him upset you somehow?"

Hannah swiped a stray tear from her cheek sheepishly. "He didn't upset me."

"Then what has distressed you?"

"What are you doing Loki? What is this all leading to?"

Loki smiled, a dark sensual expression and reached for her. "Allow me to explain…"

He kissed her, his hands ghosting around her naked spine and to the fastening on the back of her smock. Her whole body ignited with fire as he pulled away the garment, tossing it onto the floor. Loki kissed her once more then stood.

A slow, sensual smile came across her face and she watched appreciatively as he removed his shirt, baring his strong chest and arms. The trousers came off and her eyes devoured his muscular legs and perfect buttocks. When he removed his briefs, she saw that he was fully aroused and the sight of him made the ache between her thighs intensify.

He smiled and a wave of desire swept through her. She watched as he walked slowly around the bed and slid under the sheets, then pulled her against him. Looking deep into her eyes as he leaned in, he nuzzled her face again. She closed her eyes and felt his hands on her back, his chest pressing against her breasts. His knee moved to slide between her legs, but the sheets got in the way.

Impatiently, she pushed them back, out of the way; she didn't want anything between them. He helped her shove the covers to the foot of the bed, then pulled her back down, rolling to pin her beneath him.

He looked down at her again, his eyes slowly roaming her face, studying her. His hands didn't move, as he seemed to memorize every curve and angle of her mouth, her cheek, her jaw, her eyes. He leaned in and his breathing deepened as he brushed his nose over her cheek once. Her lips parted as he traveled over her face that way, his flesh just barely touching hers. His cheek finally came to rest against hers and she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Slowly his fingers moved down her spine and tapped out the rhythm from before.

She took a ragged breath and tightened her arms around him. He breathed her name in her ear and she shivered. It wasn't just a word he spoke, it was her, the essence of who she was to him. Her hand moved in response and, almost instinctively, she taped the rhythm on his shoulder. His arms tightened and his mouth moved, seeking hers.

He kissed her deeply, but for the first time, there was almost a hesitation in him. Hannah was surprised, she'd never known him to be hesitant about anything. He'd always taken what he wanted. She realized suddenly that he wasn't taking now, he was seeking her response, a response freely given. He wasn't trying to rouse her with his skill or passion, he wanted her to give herself to him on her own terms.

She had no desire to set terms, though, so she kissed him back, learning the movements of his lips, the way his tongue touched hers. She slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring his teeth, the curve of his lips. The tiny noise of pleasure he made took her breath away and a sound escaped her in reply.

The sound seemed to move him. His hands came up to frame her face and he kissed her, possessing her again, accepting all that she was offering. The need she'd seen the barest flicker of before came out in that kiss and she wrapped herself around him, trying to answer it with her body. Her hands slid up his back, cupping his shoulders and her leg went around his, urging his knee between her thighs.

He broke the kiss and said her name again before covering her neck with kisses. The controlled, skillful master of pleasure was gone and all that was left was a man who wanted her desperately. Her own desperation returned, not just her need to touch him, but her desperate desire to have _him_, the man, not a living automaton. This was what she'd always wanted from him – to have him give something of himself in return for all of her.

"Loki," she breathed, hearing all her own aching need in his name.

He groaned and shifted until his body was between her thighs, spreading her wide. He pressed inside her, slowly, but without finesse, and she could feel him trembling.

"Loki," she said again, tightening her muscles around his shaft.

He gasped and began to move, slowly at first, then with more speed and power, thrusting in and out of her. She moaned, almost sobbing as she approached the climax.

"Hannah." His voice shook. "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him and saw all that he was, open in his eyes. He thrust deeper and she struggled against the pleasure to keep her eyes open and accept the gift he was giving her. She fought the climax, wanting the moment to last, but the strength of the orgasm carried her over the edge. She threw back her head and called out his name, hearing him call hers as they both shook with release.

As the final shudders of his climax passed, Loki looked down into Hannah's eyes. For several moments, he was still there, then the walls abruptly returned. A tiny sob escaped her and she closed her eyes against the pain of seeing him shut her out again.

He shifted above her, withdrawing and moving the bulk of his weight to the side. She turned her back to him and pushed his arm away when he tried to pull her close. He lay behind her, not speaking, not touching her as she cried softly. After a few minutes, his arm came around her again and this time, she let him pull her back against him.

He nuzzled her cheek and spoke softly in her ear. "I shouldn't have possessed you so soon, you are not strong enough yet."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be strong enough to deal with you," she said brokenly.

He didn't respond, just nuzzled her cheek and gently caressed her arms, her shoulders, sliding his other arm under her and threading his fingers through hers. "I don't want to hurt you any more, Hannah." His voice was the barest whisper.

"You can't help it," she whispered back. "It's who you are."

He stiffened against her back and started to pull away from her, but she grabbed his arms and held them around her. After a moment, he slowly began to relax and curled himself against her, tucking her into the angles of his body as he had those first nights.

He sighed. "I can't change, Hannah."

"I know." Her voice was still a whisper.

After a few moments, she turned in his arms, pressing herself against him, wrapping herself around him and holding him to her, knowing that this moment wouldn't last any more than the ones before it had.

"What do you want, Hannah?"

"I don't know," she said.

They lay silent for a moment, then she asked the question. She was afraid of what the answer might be, but the need to know was stronger. "What do you want, Loki?"

He sighed again. "To keep you with me. But that wouldn't be safe for you."

"Or for you," she said, closing her eyes. A tear trailed it's way down her cheek as she realized the danger she placed him in. He kept his emotions screwed down tight, choosing hide behind megalomanic desires for world domination. He wouldn't be able to live if he started opening up. Either the pain of his life would destroy him, or someone would catch him in a moment of weakness and that would be his destruction.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Do you really understand, Hannah?"

She nodded and another tear followed the first. "Yes. I don't like it, but I understand."

He pulled her back against him, his hand going to the back of her head, stroking her hair. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and setting his scent in her memory again.

After several minutes, she sighed and opened her eyes. "Will you let me go, Loki? When the time comes?"

She felt his jaw clench. "I don't want anything you don't want to give me, Hannah. Not anymore."

This time, she pulled away from him and looked deep in his eyes. "What I want to give you and what I can give you are two different things." She touched his face, willing him to feel the truth of it in her, wanting him to know how much she wanted to give him, how much she would give him if things were different.

He pulled her back down and gently kissed her forehead. "I know that, Hannah," he said. "I know." He was quiet for a while, then he spoke very softly, very intently. "I can't change, Hannah, but you could if you wish to."

She pulled away and gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

He didn't meet her eyes. "You could become an Aesir."

At first, she didn't understand, then realisation hit her. Darcy had been talking about apples of Asgard and how Jane would some day eat an apple to become an equal to Thor.

Hannah took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, trying to relax. He had no idea what it was he was offering to her. He simply said it, as though it was not something of great significance. He was offering her immorality as if it were something within his power to gift. It was not though, she knew that much. In order to give her it, he would first have to steal it. She had not earned this gift, she was not brave or brilliant, she was falable and oh so mortal. If she agreed to this it would be a false honour, not hers to receive or his to give, and that was not something she could accept. As much as she wished it was.

She looked down at him, studying him. His eyes were hard, cold and a little wary as he studied her in return.

She sighed and lay back down, putting her head on his shoulder. "No, Loki. I don't want you to feed me any apples."

His arm came around her, a little hesitantly, and he began stroking her hair again. A thought came to her and she smiled to herself.

"Something amuses you?" he asked.

"I was just thinking. Maybe as long as there's one mortal you care about – at least a little bit – you won't kill us all off."

His hand stilled for a moment, then resumed it's gentle stroking, but he didn't reply.

* * *

**A/N Woops, thanks to Phoenix Rebel for her review because it wasn't until I read it that I noticed this version wasn't the one I'd intended to upload. Very sorry to anyone else who has read it and, like Phoenix Rebel, got rather confused as to why Hannah wasn't up for eating them apples of immortality. Sadly, sometimes, a character has to cling to thier moral compass of right and wrong, especially when in the company of Loki. Believe me, I would have been chowing down on that bad boy but I don't think Hannah's that kind of girl. **

**Anywho, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hannah, but I like her so that's cool with me**

**Authors note (read: grovelling apology) at the end, enjoy!**

Hannah was drowsing on Loki' chest, when her stomach gave a huge growl. She giggled and Loki chuckled.

"Perhaps you should eat something," he said.

He kissed her gently, got out of bed and pulled on his clothes. She pushed herself up as he headed for the door. "I think I'll try my hand at cooking something for a change."

"Loki, take me with you."

He turned back and looked at her for a moment, then came and gathered her up in his arms. "Wait!" She insisted, looking down at the shirt she was wearing, something pilfered from the man carrying her. "Is Clint around? I'll need to put some proper clothes on."

"The archer left rather abruptly about an hour ago." Loki said with a sound of distaste. Hannah wasn't sure if he was irritated that Clint had left or that he had stayed at all to begin with.

As he carried her out the door, she snuggled against his shoulder. "Good, because I want to watch you cook," she said mischievously.

"Why do I get the distinct impression you're hoping I'll be an amusing sight?" He laughed and carried her into the kitchen. Setting her on a stool, he went to the living room and pulled a large, comfortable chair into the kitchen. She carefully got off the stool and started to walk to the chair, but he grabbed her and lifted her, giving her another irritated look.

"I said I would take care of you for now."

As he set her on the chair, she smoothed his hair and caressed his cheek with her hand. "I have to keep trying to get well, Loki. You can't take care of me forever."

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't speak, just turned and went to the refrigerator. "What would you like?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not picky, whatever Asgardian Princes can cook should be fine."

He opened the freezer and pulled out some frozen chicken breasts and packages of vegetables. She watched him as he moved around the kitchen, admiring his graceful, controlled movements. The muscles in his arms flexed and bunched as he chopped and stirred and she could feel the desire building in her again. She wondered if she could ever be around him without wanting him.

He glanced over his shoulder with a smile. "I thought you were hungry."

"I am," she said playfully, not minding that he was skimming her mind for once. "I just can't decide what I'd rather eat."

His hand stilled abruptly, then resumed and she knew she'd gotten his attention. The idea of tasting him again aroused her even further. She'd only tried to give him pleasure the one time and then, it had been a contest between them. She wondered suddenly if he ever just received, without giving and controlling the interaction. She wanted to do that for him.

She pushed herself up, finding she wasn't too unsteady on her feet, and padded over to him. Sliding her hands around his waist and down over the fabric of his pants, she felt the obvious indication that her words had wakened his desire, as well as her own.

He started and began to turn in her arms, but she pressed against his back, kissing the spot where his neck met his shoulders, lightly flicking his skin with her tongue, then nipping gently with her teeth.

"You shouldn't be standing."

His voice was husky and she smiled against his back. One hand cupped his erection through the material and the other slid up to the waist of his pants, then unzipped the zipper. "I'll make a deal with you," she whispered as she reached inside his trousers and touched his hard flesh.

His breath caught as her other hand followed the first, pushing the trousers low on his hips so she could reach him.

"Hannah," he said in a warning voice.

She nibbled up the back of his neck to his ear. "You can't cook and keep me in that chair, Loki. I'll only be good if you do what I want."

His hands went to her wrists, capturing them and holding them still. "And what is that?"

"Let me do something for you," she whispered breathlessly.

He tensed and she knew it was with desire.

She stood on her tiptoes and tapped her fingers on his chest directly over his heart, pressing her advantage. "Let me do this, Loki." She knew he would only agree if he felt he had control, so she asked, as if it was a favour to her. "I want to touch you," she continued, baring her desire to him through her voice. "I want to feel you. I want to know your pleasure, too."

He turned abruptly, pulling her arms around his waist, then running his hands over her body. His mouth came down on her neck as he responded to his desire as he always did, by controlling the one who roused it.

"Loki." She pulled away, flattening her hands on his stomach and sliding his trousers off his hips. "Let me do this." She knelt slowly, pushing his trousers down his legs, then running her hands back up his legs to grasp and knead his buttocks. On her knees, she ran her nose along the length of him, loving the strong scent of his maleness.

"Hannah." His voice was hoarse with passion. The warning was still there, but it was less now.

Her tongue crept out and ran down, then up the length of him. He tensed, inhaling sharply and she knew he would allow her to continue. His erection pulsed, throbbing and she knew she didn't have much time. For once, he was losing control.

One hand came around and grasped him. She ran her tongue around the head of his penis, then dipped her tongue into the opening at the tip. He moaned and his hips thrust forward. She put her lips around the head, moving up and down over just the tip, barely sucking. He gasped and thrust again and she took him into her mouth, sucking more strongly. She moved her head more quickly, occasionally letting her teeth graze him, and moved her hand on his shaft in time. His breathing was ragged and harsh. A moment later, she felt his whole body tense and shudder with release.

She held him in her mouth as he softened, then released him to kiss his stomach, wrapping her arms around his hips as she smiled a tiny smile. His breathing slowed and he suddenly leaned down and pulled her to her feet, looking deep into her eyes with an unreadable expression. Putting his hands around her waist, he lifted her to an empty space on the counter.

He spread her legs wide with his body and one hand moved between her thighs, demanding and urgent. She gasped as he forced her desire even higher. His mouth moved over her body, quickly, rousing her without hesitation, or leniency. _Taking back control_, she thought before he took her ability to think with his hands and his mouth.

His fingers entered her and his thumb rubbed over the sensitive nub above her opening. His movements were precise and perfect, bringing her to climax so quickly, she barely had time to cry out. As the shudders passed away, his hand moved again, rousing her again and taking her to another climax, then another.

As she was still gasping from what his hands had done, his mouth moved down her body. His tongue barely flicked her engorged and sensitized clitoris, making her jump. His lips and tongue tortured her, making her moan and writhe, desperately seeking another orgasm. The thought crossed her mind that he shouldn't have let her go before. He would have controlled her eventually.

His mouth moved up her body and she whimpered as it left her unfulfilled. His lips reached her ear and his hand moved between her thighs again. "Only when I allow it, Hannah," he whispered.

She wondered whether he meant only when he allowed her to give him pleasure, or only when he allowed it would she have an orgasm, then thought fled again as she felt the hard shaft of his erection press into her.

His body drove her, controlled her, taking her higher again. He pulled her hips to the edge of the counter and pounded into her, thrusting powerfully until she cried out as the release swept through her body.

* * *

Thor arrived abruptly, barging into the bedroom with the carelessness of someone who has no concept of inappropriate actions. Hannah pitied Jane and how she coped with a man who would have no qualms about entering a room no matter what was, or had been, happening. Luckily for them they'd been napping for some time and Thor came across nothing more than them in bed, both wearing some form of clothing.

As Loki slid out of the bed and blocked Thor from entering further.

"I am keeping SHIELD busy for your brother, but I cannot keep lying to them much longer. You will need to allow the Hawk to hide her soon. They will accept his word that she is safe and well."

Hannah saw Loki tense up, clambering from the bed to come up behind him. "Loki." She whispered.

He refused to respond and she wrapped her arms around him from the side, lifting on her toes to whisper into his ear, "It has to happen eventually, don't start a fight with Thor about what fate has brought about."

A spark of mischief shot through her and she disentangled an arm from around his waist. She reached up and slowly tapped the rhythm on his bare chest.

He stiffened, his nostrils flaring as he glared down at her.

"I will leave you to it, brother." She swore she could hear humour in Thor's voice though she couldn't look away from Loki's angry gaze to see if he was smiling.

As Thor left, Loki wrapped one arm around Hannah's waist and grasped her hair with the other hand, pulling her head back. "Don't do that in front of him again," he said.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

He lowered his hand and tapped the rhythm out on her chest, over her heart. It skipped a beat in response. "That," he said softly.

"Why not?" She asked. "You do it to me all the time."

"That's different."

"How?" she asked, a little exasperated. "What does it mean?"

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, then began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. "It means, you're mine," he said.

Comprehension struck and a wave of desire ran through her, making her knees weak. She slid her hands up his arms, following the curve of his shoulder and neck till she took his face between her hands. "So when I do this..." She slid one hand down and tapped the rhythm in return. "...does that mean, you're mine?"

His hand grasped her hair again and he looked deep into her eyes. For a moment, she thought he wouldn't answer her.

"Only to the extent that I give myself to you," he said, lowering his mouth to take hers.

She tried to move her head to avoid his mouth, but his hand in her hair held her in place. His head stopped lowering, though, and he waited for her to speak.

"Then I'm yours only to the extent I give myself," she said softly.

His lips curved up in an amused smile as his mouth brushed hers. "Hannah," he whispered. "You've already given yourself to me. You're mine."

She wanted to protest, but his mouth covered hers, smothering the words she would have said. His hands moved on her body, rousing her easily. She wanted to fight it this time, though, to prove to herself that it was her own choice.

His mouth moved to her ear and he chuckled, deep in his throat. "Will you fight me again, Hannah? Can you?"

His body pressed down on hers, carrying them both to the floor. His weight came down on her as his hands moved over her, playing her. His mouth possessed hers and she responded despite herself. He'd shut himself off again, shut himself off against the weakness he'd shown earlier today. He was proving to himself, to Thor and to Hannah that she was his, not the other way around.

His mouth still held hers as his body lifted. His knees spread her legs wide as his hands moved between them and he shoved his pants down, then he laid his weight on her as he kicked them off. He rolled, carrying her with him, manipulating her easily to rest on top of him. He didn't bother to pin her body to his as his hand moved under her. One finger slid easily into the hot depths of her sex, already slick with desire and need.

"Hannah," he said in admonitory tone. "You know you can't fight me."

He sat up, casually lifting her, then lowering her onto his rigid shaft before she could struggle, or protest. His hand on her lower back tapped out the rhythm again. She stiffened, knowing what that meant now and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Mine," he said, drawing back to look into her eyes.

The smile was gone and she knew he wanted her to fight him. He was trying to make her angry enough to resist so he could force her desire, claim her against her will, prove to her and to himself that he could make her respond to him. She looked at him and willed herself to relax. Smiling wickedly, she tensed her internal muscles around him.

His eyes widened and his breathing deepened. Then his eyes narrowed again. "Interesting tactic, Hannah. But what do you hope to accomplish?"

She leaned in and tapped the rhythm on his chest, claiming him as he'd claimed her. Her muscles tightened again and she set a pulsing rhythm within herself.

His nostrils flared and his eyelids drooped for the barest second, then he rolled forward, carrying her with him to pin her beneath him again. She wrapped her legs around him and continued her contractions.

"Excellent," he said, brushing his nose over her cheek. "How many positions can you do that from, though?"

She gasped as he abruptly pushed backwards and pulled out of her. She stared at him, open-mouthed as he walked to the bed and grabbed some pillows. He threw them on the floor beside her, then suddenly lunged and grabbed her, turning her on her stomach. His arm went under her waist and he lifted her, shifting the pillows so they were beneath her hips.

Her breath caught and fear shot through her. Surely he wouldn't... She looked over her shoulder at him and her body trembled. She was terrified of anal sex since the one time she'd tried it and it had hurt so badly. "Loki..." Her voice shook, matching her body.

He looked down at her, honest surprise written on his face. "Fear, Hannah? Of me?" He lay down on top of her, resting part of his weight on one hand and caressed her arm, kissing the back of her neck. "I promised I'd never hurt you," he whispered.

"Does that promise still hold?" Her voice was still shaky.

"Of course." His voice was still a silky whisper. His hand travelled down her body, slipping underneath her to caress her breasts. "What are you afraid of? Don't you like this position?" His hand slid down her belly and one finger gently stroked her clitoris.

She closed her eyes and exhaled as she realized his intention. She didn't actually like this position. It was too impersonal and it made her feel vulnerable. Still, it was better than what she'd thought he was going to do.

He must have felt her relax because he shifted, turning them on their sides so she was pressed against him, but not under him. "What did you think I was going to do?" His hands continued to travel her body.

It was different, though. He wasn't actually rousing her so much as driving the fear away. She tried to relax into it, but she was still trembling inside. She hadn't realized how afraid she was of that.

He didn't speak for several moments, just let his hands touch her. One hand shifted between their bodies and dipped down to her buttocks, then slipped between them. "Is this what you thought I was going to do?" he asked gently. His finger barely touched her anus and she stiffened, trying to pull away from him.

He held her tightly, not letting her move. His arm came back around her and he whispered in her ear again. "Someday, I'll teach you the pleasures of that, as well. Not today, though."

He rolled again so he was lying on his back with her resting on top of him. His hands caressed her gently, not demanding, just wandering aimlessly. She rolled off him and sat on the floor, looking at him.

He pushed himself onto his side and rested his head on one hand. "I'm sorry I frightened you."

She shook her head. "You couldn't know I would react like that."

Reaching out, he took her hand, idly caressing the back with his thumb. "I still didn't like seeing you afraid. You haven't been afraid of me at all this time."

She thought about it and realized the last of her fear of him was gone. How could she be afraid of him after he'd stopped? Knowing he would do that said so much about him.

"Did someone hurt you once?" His eyes narrowed and she wondered whether he'd go and hunt the man down if she said 'yes'.

"Not intentionally," she told him. "It just didn't work out."

He nodded. "You have to be careful."

She shuddered. "I don't want to think about it."

He smiled. "Someday you may want to try it. You needn't worry that I'll hurt you."

He tugged gently on her hand, pulling her down to lay beside him. "Now," he said. "What can I do to make the fear go away?"

She bit her lower lip softly, realizing that her desire was mostly gone. The fear had driven it out of her. He looked at her, waiting, seeming to understand. More, it was obvious that he didn't want her to associate fear and desire of him any more. He leaned in to nuzzle her cheek and she had to giggle, remembering how the gesture had started all this.

"How about a swim and a massage?" he asked.

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"So?" His eyes were amused again. "The pool is heated and the fence is tall for a reason."

She smiled slowly and nodded. He grinned and rolled to his feet, sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her out the door.

* * *

Clint returned to the house several hours later. He'd finally reigned in his anger, and felt able to control himself once again. All he had heard was Hannah gasping Loki's name but it was enough to ignite his anger more than ever before. Grabbing a beer from the fridge he took a seat in the kitchen, knowing that Loki would not miss the opportunity to gloat.

Sure enough Clint heard the bedroom door open and Loki came around the corner into the kitchen. He was wearing trousers – zipped but not buttoned - and a partially buttoned shirt. Clint raised an eyebrow at the so called God of Mischief. The fact that Hannah was able to get him so relaxed and careless was disconcerting. His military training told him to use it, his friendship with Hannah told him not to even try it.

"I take it Hannah is feeling better then?" Clint said mildly.

Loki' eyes softened with the tiniest hint of amusement. "In many ways."

"Did you guys have a good 'talk'?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"We did indeed," Loki casually leant against the counter and glanced up at the ceiling, distain laced his next words. "She does not wish to be changed. She wishes to remain mortal."

The blood drained from Clint's face as he realized what Loki had offered Hannah. It had not occurred to Clint that Loki would even consider that. "Will you respect her wishes?" Clints voice was soft, deadly, indicating that he would not allow Loki to ignore what Hannah wanted.

Loki' look was mildly surprised. "Of course. Otherwise, I would not have asked. Incidentally, where is my brother?"

"Still at SHIELD, leading them on a wild goose chase for you last I knew. I want to talk to Hannah," Clint demanded.

Loki glared over at him for a moment, his eyes narrowed.

Eventually he spoke, his voice silky and deadly. "Very well, but heed this warning. If you upset Hannah by revealing things she does not need to know I will personally drop you into the nearest active volcano."

Clint was taken a back by Loki's words but slowly nodded his head. He didn't doubt that Loki was capable of doing it. He climbed to his feet and headed up the stairs. Taking them two at a time. Hannah was sitting cross-legged on the bed, wearing Loki' shirt. Clothes and toiletries were strewn around her. She looked tired, but there was still colour in her cheeks. He could see sadness in the tightness around her eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded with a tiny smile. "I'm fine. Loki just created these for me. I miss my clothes." She glanced up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I miss a lot of things."

Clint moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "I wish none of this had happened to you."

"I don't." Hannah said, glancing up at him from under her hair.

"Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Her lips twitched into a small smile. "Before all this I was nobody. I lived vicariously through my few friends. I never really knew what it was to be alive until I thought I was going to die. I've come to know a whole other side of myself. That alone is worth missing my favourite underwear or my fluffy slippers."

Clint reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'll work on the fluffy slippers for you."

Hannah sighed again. "He offered to change me, make me like him. I said 'no'." She smiled a little sadly. "I suggested that maybe as long as there's one human he cares about, he won't kill us all off."

Clint sincerely doubted that would be the case, but he said nothing. He looked at her closely, trying to fathom what was at the bottom of her mood. "Why are you really sad?" he asked.

She started and blushed, not meeting his eyes. "I just wish... I wish he'd open up more."

Clint's eyebrows went up in surprise. Her phrasing and tone suggested that Loki had already opened up some which was totally unexpected and unprecedented. "You must realize..." he began.

"I know," she interrupted. "You don't have to tell me, Clint. I know he's a megalomaniac with serious family issues. I know he's unlikely to win any awards for being an open book."

There were possibilities inherent in this situation. "Hannah..." he began again.

"No, Clint." She met his eyes and there was fierceness in them. "I know what you want and I won't do it. I won't betray what little he's given me. If I did that, he'd become even more dangerous."

Clint nodded, she was right, if she were to betray Loki then that may be the straw that broke the camels back. So far they'd had no trouble from their resident God of Mischief since he'd blown a small town to smithereens. Best not to rock that boat too hard. Still, it was difficult to let such an opportunity pass by.

Clint looked at her carefully, reaching over to take her hand where it rested in her lap.

"Are you afraid of him?" He asked.

Hannah looked up, "I'm afraid for him, for the real him."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Caught that huh?" Hannah offered him a weak smile. "I'm not scared of him, I'm scared of what he has the potential to do."

"Same thing, Hannah." Clint squeezed her hand gently. "You don't have to be here. I could…" he trailed off, glancing away.

"Clint." She reached over with her free hand, drawing his face back in her direction. "What's got you so tongue tied? You always gave it to me straight before."

"You weren't so weak before." He said with a sad smile.

"I'm still me, though." She laughed. "I can take whatever it is you want to get off your chest like a man."

He looked at her for a moment, wondering if she really was that strong. Slowly he drew away, he couldn't touch her knowing there was a nine out of ten chance she was about to reject him outright.

"You said you were nobody before all this." Clint said, staring out of the window, watching as dusk fell over the drive. "That's not true. I knew who you were."

Hannah frowned. "Clint?"

"I saw you the first day you started working for SHIELD. You had bought coffee for everyone on your team and you were struggling to carry everything back." He glanced behind him to meet her puzzled expression once more. "I helped you carry them from the elevator. I said it was because-"

"-I was a health and safety hazard." Hannah finished for him.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't being honest then." He crossed his arms over his chest, the muscles in his forearms bunching as he braced himself for what he was about to say. "You looked so lost in that hallway. Like you couldn't possibly work for SHIELD. I thought you were an over-dressed delivery girl. I was surprised as hell when you sat down at a desk and started typing. I checked up on you that day, found out everything I could about the pretty girl with the big honest eyes. I liked everything I learned about you."

"What are you trying to say?"

He huffed out a breath, uncrossing his arms. "I liked you, long before all this happened, when you were just Hannah James, the sweet girl in research. I should have said something back then, should have asked you out but I was an active agent, disappearing for weeks sometimes, that's hard on relationships. Then…"

"Loki took me." She whispered.

"Yeah." He offered her a sad smile. "How could I ever compare to a demi-God?"

"Clint…" Hannah closed her eyes against the tears he could see forming. "You wouldn't have to compare. Why didn't you say something before now? When you rescued me?"

"You were so weak, and Loki was so possessive of you. I didn't want to make this a triangle with you caught in the middle."

"Clint." She sighed, unfurling her body and climbing off the bed towards him. "I'm in this until the end."

He felt the bottom fall out of his stomach as she said those words. This was it.

"When I'm well I need to get away, from here and from Loki."

Hannah reached up and touched his cheek. "I need to know who I am now, who I will be from now on."

He stared down at her, a question in his eyes. "When I know who I am I'll know what I want. Because right now, I'm in no position to be deciding anything."

She slowly moved, standing onto her tiptoes to brush her lips against his cheek. "I'm not saying no," she whispered. "I'm just saying I can't right now."

"Ok." He whispered in reply, fighting the urge to take her in his arms right there and taste her lips for himself. "Rain check on this conversation?"

"Yeah." She stepped away from him, backing up until she was at the bed again. She searched through her toiletries and clothes, selecting a few things that she'd need to get changed.

She smiled sadly at him as she turned and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Thor returned again just after Loki had served her dinner in bed, refusing to let her sit at the table. He claimed it was because she was still weak but Hannah had her suspicions. Clint was still here. If Loki had eavesdropped on their previous conversation he would want to limit her interactions with Clint. He had given no indication that he knew what had passed between them but that meant nothing with someone like Loki. Still waters ran to the depths of oceans with this man.

Thor beckoned Loki who huffed delicately as he rose, rolling his eyes and meeting Thor in the doorway. Hannah could not hear their conversation but saw Thor's insistence and waited for Loki to argue against whatever he was being urged to do. She guessed Clint had talked to him, told him he had a plan in place ready to hide her and she needed to be moved soon. She was surprised when Loki simply nodded. Thor was as shocked as she was and remained silent as Loki walked away.

"Oh, Thor?" Loki turned back. "Since I will be out of the way for sometime I would suggest you take this opportunity to spend some time with your woman."

Thor nodded dumbly before he left, obviously dazed by this turn of events.

Loki returned to the bed and leaned back against the headboard. He glanced over at Hannah "Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"Why did you do that?"

He gave her an inquisitive look.

"Why did you help them? It's almost as if you're happy they're together."

He shrugged. "Part of the scientists allure may lie in the fact that Thor hasn't spent any real length of time with her. This may remind him that one female mortal is much like another."

Hannah sucked in her breath at that casual comment, feeling an ache in her gut, as though he'd stabbed her. Tears came into her eyes and she stood up quickly, ignoring the tray of unfinished food on the bed.

He moved faster than she would have thought possible, blocking her way. "Hannah." His voice was soft and tender. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

She backed away from him, angry. "What other way could you mean it?" she demanded.

His body pressed her farther back until she was trapped between him and the wall with his arms on either side of her. She pushed against his chest, but it was like pushing against a rock. His body barely touched hers as he lowered his head and brushed her cheek.

"Hannah," he said softly. "You know I didn't mean that to apply to you."

She looked up, meeting his eyes. She wasn't going to let him get away with it this time. "You never say anything you don't mean." Her eyes were hard as she blinked away the tears. "You calculate every word, every phrase. Why did you say that?"

He looked down at her without answering, then tried to lower his lips to her throat.

She pulled away, pushing at his chest as she found herself blocked by his arm. "No, Loki. I'm not going to let you do this to me. Not without an explanation."

She looked into his eyes again, demanding a reply, and was surprised to see uncertainty there. She stared at him, wondering if maybe, just maybe, he didn't know why he'd said it. That hardly seemed possible, but why else wouldn't he tell her? If he wanted to hurt her, he could easily continue to do so.

Could he actually be responding the way anyone would when they were preparing for a separation from someone they cared about? Could he be trying to push her away to protect himself? To hurt her before she hurt him by leaving? Could he really care about her that much?

Reaching up, she cupped his cheek. "Loki, don't you know why you said it?"

He continued to look down at her, the uncertainty still in his eyes.

She smiled slowly, then leaned forward and tapped her fingers on this chest. "Because you're mine," she whispered.

He started and pulled away from her, moving his arms off the wall. She stared at him a moment and her smile became predatory. She laughed, low in her throat and moved toward him.

He didn't retreat, but his eyes were wary. She circled him slowly, her body barely brushing his, just as he had done that first day so long ago. As she passed in front of him, she met his eyes and saw they were hard and cold. He was controlling. It didn't matter. She had him now.

She moved slowly around behind him, drifting a hand across his chest and up over his broad shoulder as she went, then stopped. Her hand stayed at the junction of his neck and shoulder as she raised up on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Mine."

His head snapped around, but she was standing so he couldn't look into her eyes. She laughed again and stepped back, knowing what would make him respond.

"But then," she said softly, "one male is much like another."

He spun around and stared at her, his breathing deep and quick. She could see anger in his eyes. He knew she was manipulating him, but he was responding anyway. She laughed at him again. There was no fear in her. She knew he would never respond with violence. His response would be primitive, primal – the one she so enjoyed.

His eyes narrowed and she saw control return. He studied her, measuring her. "Perhaps you would prefer another?" His words were almost a hiss.

Her smile faded and she looked at him sadly. "Preference doesn't matter. When you leave, I'll have to find another." She turned and looked at the tray on the bed, intending to start cleaning up, believing the conversation was over.

His arms went around her suddenly, lifting her, and she clung to him as he carried her to the other side. "Loki," she breathed.

He let go of her legs, allowing them to swing to the floor. His other arm was still firmly around her waist, holding her to him. His free hand went to her hair, pulling her head back and his eyes bored into her. They were hard and cold as he leaned down and Marked her. "Mine," he said. "There will be no other."

"Loki. We can't..."

She gasped as his hands moved, ripping the dress he made for her apart. She wore no bra, but the panties were removed the same way, quickly lying in shreds on the floor. His hands were on her waist, pulling her to him and his eyes held hers.

"Loki," she tried again. "We can't stay together. You know that."

His nostrils flared and he tapped his fingers her on her chest. "Mine," he said intently.

A sob escaped her, half fear that he wouldn't let her go, half joy that he didn't want to. Her hands crept up his arms to his shoulders, then locked around his neck as she pressed her cheek to his. "Tonight, Loki. I'm yours tonight," she whispered.

His mouth moved to her ear. "Always," he said.

The sob escaped her again. She had to stop this somehow. She should never have started it, never have pushed him. They couldn't stay together.

His hands slid over her body, touching her, rousing her easily. "Always," he whispered insistently.

As her passion rose, she made her last stand. Taking his head between her hands, she pulled him down to her and nipping his neck with her teeth. "Mine," she said firmly.

He stiffened and she knew he understood. If he wanted her always, he was the price. She knew it was a price he couldn't pay. His hands tightened on her again, then he stepped back and released her. The fire still burned in his eyes, but he was in control once more.

He looked down at the shreds of cloth on the floor and smiled slightly. "I'll have to create you more clothes."

A laugh escaped her, on the edge of hysteria.

His hand reached out and brushed her cheek as he took a deep breath. "You have an interesting effect on me, Hannah."

"I could say the same thing to you, Loki." Her voice was barely a whisper.

He moved close again and gently pulled her against him. "Did I frighten you?" he asked.

"Don't you know? You're usually good at reading me."

He shook his head.

She laughed again, not calmly, but the edge was gone. "I'll never be frightened of you again, Loki."

His arms tightened around her. "Good," he whispered.

They stood like that for several minutes, then he sighed. "Perhaps I should return your tray to the kitchen. I need to clean up after dinner."

She laughed and this time, it was normal and comfortable. "Good idea. It'll be a real mess if you leave it till morning. I'll help."

She found another dress and pulled it on. He waited for her, then put an arm around her as they went back to the dining room, occasionally leaning his head down to rub his cheek against her hair. She sighed in contentment, wishing, just for a moment, that it could be like this always.

"So do I," he murmured.

She smiled. "Are you reading my mind again?"

"Just a little but. It's irritating, I know." He said in an amused voice.

"Not this time," she said softly. "It occasionally has its uses."

**Let the grovelling commence! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I will flog myself on your behalf. I started university in September and I'm now officially a student nurse ...and mother... and wife, you can imagine how that goes. Not enough hours in the day. But here is your next to last chapter. The last chapter is an epilogue in format and ties up all the loose ends. **

**I've put a poll on my profile to see who you all want her to choose, it's up to you! Go and vote and tell me who you want her to be with. I have both Epilogues writen so it won't halt the process any. I'll close the poll in a few days and then post the chapter of choice!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Epilogue**

Hannah shut the door and locked the classroom behind her, then took the key back to the receptionist. Her name was still Hannah, but she was Hannah Baxter now, not James. It was hard to remember sometimes.

The little Community College where she was teaching was a pleasant, safe place. She liked the people and had already made a few friends. She doubted any of them would ever be as close to her as Darcy and Clint, though. Some experiences just forced people together, not allowing them to be separate no matter the physical distance between them. Darcy had been told she was safe, that Clint had found her and was putting her into hiding. When she'd proven herself capable of keeping quiet about it, something Hannah didn't feel was needed but Clint insisted on, she was allowed to know where Hannah was. There could be no phone calls, no emails or letters, only visits when Clint was able to bring her. When it was safe to do so.

Darcy and Clint would visit her later on, maybe a few more weeks from now. When Clint had brought her here, he'd told her it wouldn't be safe for them to visit for quite a while. She understood. Still, four and a half months without them, without her adopted family, or anyone she loved seemed like an eternity.

Teaching was fun. She'd always wanted to try it. She had sufficient credentials, though Hannah Baxter's degrees were from an entirely different university than Hannah James'. She taught basic literature courses for the English department, helping people get credit so they could enter a real college.

She wondered sometimes as she watched these people living their calm lives, what it would be like to be the way they were again. Not knowing about other worlds. Not knowing about SHIELD. Thinking you could live your life as you chose with nothing to threaten you. She knew she could never go back to that. Still, the calm, sleepy contentment here was infectious. Some days, as she sat by the river and ate lunch or read, she could almost forget everything that had happened and just existed. Almost.

She had enough money to do whatever she wanted. Loki had seen to that, over her protests. She hadn't wanted his money, but he'd simply placed it in the bank and told her she could spend it, or not. She didn't have to work to support herself, just to keep from going crazy. She would be able to travel if she wanted and see the world. That thought appealed to her. She'd never really been anywhere. Maybe in a year or two, she'd go to Europe for the summer.

She walked the mile from the college to her house slowly, comfortably. She couldn't think of anything she needed as she passed the little grocery store, so she just kept walking. One of the other teachers, Mike Danvers, passed her and offered her a lift, but she shook her head with a smile and kept walking. Mike was nice enough, but he wasn't Loki.

She might as well have given herself to him that last night. He'd demanded always and she'd refused, but he had her anyway. She wondered if she'd ever want to feel another man's touch. She'd wondered if time away from both men would allow her head to clear and logic to seep in enough to guide her judgement. Clint was the good choice, a man capable of offering her a life; all the normal things that a woman should want. Even after all this time she still wanted Loki.

She put all that aside and enjoyed the afternoon. It was a beautiful spring day. The sky was blue and the air was clean. She could be happy here. Well, content, perhaps.

Her mailbox contained only bills and junk mail. Not surprising, but it still depressed her a little. The communication embargo always felt more painful when looking at a mailbox full of impersonal letters.

She unlocked the door to her comfortable, two bedroom house and went inside, throwing the bills on the table and the junk in the trash. She walked into the living room and stopped.

He stood there, looking at her. His eyes were the same intense green as she remembered. His body looked real and solid. A rush of desire ran through her and her knees wobbled. She put her hand on the door frame and licked her suddenly dry lips, trying to articulate all the questions running through her mind.

"Loki," was all that came out.

Why are you here? Why did you come? What do you want? All the questions passed through her mind, but his name was all she could say.

His nostrils flared and he walked slowly over to her. _Over-controlling_, she thought, _just like he always does._

His fingers touched her cheek and she closed her eyes, feeling her knees getting weaker. His arm went around her, supporting her, and the fingers on her cheek tapped out an all too familiar rhythm. A tiny sob escaped her and she wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care why he was here. She'd ask that later. For now, he was touching her again and that was all that mattered.

Lifting her in his arms, he moved unerringly for the bedroom. _Of course, he'd already have located it_, she thought. He set her on her feet by the bed and ran his hands over her body, studying her face, closing his eyes and ducking his head to hear the catch in her breath when he touched her.

He leaned down and drew her dress up, over her head and off. She reached out, tugging at his shirt, pulling it free of his trousers as he reached around and unfastened her bra. He pulled the shirt off and she threw her bra aside, reaching out to run her hands over his chest, his shoulders and down to cup the erection that she could see straining against his pants. Her fingers moved, unfastening his belt, the button, the zipper and she pushed the trousers off his hips, freeing him to the touch of her hungry hands.

He growled and pulled her closer, slipping his hands under her panties, then pushing them down. He slid down her body, pulling the underwear with him and she stepped out of them. His nose brushed her thigh, then dipped into the triangle that formed her sex. She gasped, grabbing his shoulders for support and tried to spread her legs wider as his tongue flicked out, trying to taste her.

He made a frustrated sound and, a moment later, his nose travelled up her body, his hands sliding up her back. He paused and took one of her nipples in his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and tongue. She arched against him and he growled again, standing upright. Just before he swung her up in his arms, she felt his bare flesh pressing against her and knew he'd removed his trousers.

He carried her to the bed and lay down on top of her. Her legs spread as his mouth came down on hers and she moaned deep in her throat as he pressed into her. He moved slowly at first, each thrust, each glide drawing a little sound of pleasure from her. His mouth never left hers and he seemed to be drinking her in as he moved within her.

The rhythm increased in speed and she could feel his need building. His mouth finally released hers and she moaned as his lips found her throat. He drove harder into her, wrapping his arms tightly around her and thrusting powerfully. She shifted her legs, lifting them higher, trying to get him deeper inside her.

He responded by levering himself up and lifting her hips with his hands, pounding into her, driving her toward a climax. She looked up in his eyes and saw _him_ again. His guard was down and he was there with her. He stared down at her, holding her eyes, letting her see his need until her head fell back and, with a desperate cry, she surrendered to the feeling, to the climax, to his possession of her. He cried out in reply and she felt his entire body tense and shake as he let go and fell over the edge with her.

* * *

They lay together, her head comfortably pillowed on his chest. She sighed in contentment. After a moment, she asked the questions.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you," he answered.

"Why?"

He didn't reply at first. "I thought that was obvious," he finally said in a light tone.

She smiled into his chest. "I thought 'one female was much like another'."

He turned in her arms and lifted her chin so her eyes met his. "I didn't mean that."

"I know," she said.

He looked deeply into her eyes, obviously trying to gauge the truth of that statement, then nodded and released her chin.

She lowered her head to his chest again. "What do you want, Loki?"

There was a long pause before he answered. "You've left a hole in my life, Hannah. I'm not sure how you did that."

"Neither am I," she said wistfully. "You, however, have left a canyon in my life."

He laughed.

"I think you know how you did it," she continued.

"Years of experience," he said with laughter in his voice.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

His hands moved on her back and her arms. "We make love again."

She shivered, desire returning. "After that?"

He sighed heavily. "I can't take you back with me."

"I wouldn't go," she told him.

She felt his head move as he nodded. "Then I'll have to come to you," he said.

She thought about that for a moment. He'd arrive when he wanted and leave as quickly. If something happened to him, she'd never know. He'd just stop appearing in her living room. Still, it was the best she could hope for. And, as she'd realized over the past four months, she didn't want anyone else.

There was nothing left to say, really, so she gave in to her desire and reached up to pull his head down. She kissed him deeply, feeling each movement of his tongue and lips. She wondered how many other lips he would kiss between the times when he came back to her.

The thought made her furious and she sat up, straddling his body. His hands moved on her and she pressed them down to the bed. He allowed it, looking at her curiously.

Her eyes bored into his as she placed her hands on his chest and leaned down. She met his eyes, conveying her own fierce feelings for him and she felt a response in him. His breathing deepened and his eyes lit from within. His hands moved and she pushed them down again, then leaned down and tapped the rhythm on his chest. "Mine," she whispered fiercely.

His fists clenched and she reached down, grasping his arms, holding them on the bed. She knew she couldn't really hold him, he allowed it, but the symbolism was important to her. She nipped his neck with her teeth. "Mine," she whispered, almost crying in her need to have something of him in return for what she'd given.

He moved suddenly, carrying her over and pinning her beneath him. His head lowered and he gently nuzzled her cheek. "Yours," he whispered, so softly she almost didn't hear him.

Another sob escaped her and she pulled him down, kissing him passionately, claiming what he'd finally given to her. He kissed her back, his passion meeting hers. They finally broke from the kiss, both of them breathless, and she shifted her legs, trying to get him between them.

He laughed. "Aren't you tired of the missionary position, yet, Hannah?" he asked playfully.

Her eyes widened in stunned surprise at his sudden change of mood.

He grinned at her. "There are so many more interesting positions."

She laughed, blushing. "We've tried some of the others."

"But there are so many more," he persisted.

She giggled. "What did you have in mind?"

He pulled away from her and grabbed a pillow. "Turn over," he said with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

A shiver of desire and not quite fear shot through her and she complied, slowly. He lifted her hips, placing the pillow underneath and settling her comfortably. Then he lay down beside her and began to trace patterns on the skin of her back. "Tuck your legs up," he suggested casually.

She swallowed and drew her knees up around the pillows, shivering at how exposed she felt. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but the position made her feel so vulnerable.

He grabbed another pillow and lifted her again, settling her down and moving behind her. He leaned forward, his arms going to either side of her body, supporting himself on his hands. His mouth and tongue began to do what his hands had just been doing on her back, tracing patterns on her skin.

Her eyes closed and she felt her skin flushing with desire. The blood rushed down between her legs, sensitizing her sex, making her shift uncomfortably. He chuckled and continued to kiss and nibble along her back and shoulder.

One of his hands joined his mouth, fingers trailing over her spine, drawing little gasps from her. His hand travelled down, cupping one her buttocks, then slid down and circled the opening of her vagina. "I think you're enjoying this, Hannah."

His voice was an amused whisper near her ear as his hand moved down farther to stroke her clitoris. She jumped and writhed under that torturing hand. "Loki," she said in a warning voice.

He chuckled and leaned closer, pinning her body under hers. She could feel his shaft pressing against her thigh as his finger continued to tease her.

"Yes?" he asked.

She gasped again as his finger slipped partway into her, then slid out, making her thrust her hips backwards, trying to get more. Her hands clenched on the sheets under her as she tried to push herself up and turn over so she could touch him and end the torture, but his weight held her down and his mouth returned to traveling her back.

"Was there something you wanted, Hannah?" His voice was light and playful.

She moaned, then snapped out his name again. "Loki!" Her voice sounded desperate, even to her own ears.

He laughed, moving his hand over her clitoris, rubbing and flicking with his fingers. She was writhing under his hand, moaning before he finally took pity on her and moved between her legs, positioning his shaft at her opening and slowly, so slowly, pressed himself into her. Then he pulled out, holding himself, with just the tip of him inside her and reached under her hip to rub her clitoris again.

She gasped, thrusting backwards and he let her impale herself on him, then grabbed her hips and held her there, immobile.

His breathing deepened and through the haze of her need, she realized he was having trouble restraining himself. Taking a deep breath, she tightened her internal muscles around him.

He groaned and moved, one pull, then a thrust back into her. "Hannah," he whispered.

It was difficult from this position, but she tightened around him again and he groaned again. His hands tightened on her hips and he moved again, pulling out, then gliding into her again. "You're learning, Hannah," he said in husky voice.

"I had a good teacher," she breathed, revelling in the feel of him moving in and out of her.

He laughed softly. "Tell me you like it, Hannah. Talk to me like you did those first days."

She inhaled sharply, remembering how she's spoken to him, how free she'd felt then. He twisted his hips a little, changing the way the flesh of her sex moved as he thrust in and out of her.

"Loki," she moaned.

"Do you like it, Hannah?"

"Yes," she breathed. The one word made it easier for the next to escape. "Oh, Loki, yes. It's wonderful."

He thrust deeper with each word she spoke, pulling her toward him with his hands as he thrust with his hips. She pushed upwards with her hips, trying to spread her legs farther so he could enter her deeper.

"Hannah," he breathed again.

She felt the pulsing in her sex as he pushed her toward a climax. She cried out as it hit and thought fled for an indeterminable time. When she began to come back to herself, Loki was still with her, shuddering with the final echoes of his own pleasure. She lay still, breathing deeply and smiled as he slid out of her and pulled her off the pillows, curling around her. He was breathing deeply as he put his arms around her and held her against him.

"So, you liked it?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "Except for one thing."

"What's that?" he chuckled. She knew he expected her to say she hadn't liked his teasing.

She pulled his arms more tightly around her. "I couldn't see your eyes," she said softly.

He leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. "I'll agree with that exception."

She smiled and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

* * *

Loki was cooking again. She'd decided he must like to cook. She'd also decided that his teasing earlier had just been his way of regaining control after he accepted her claim on him. She smiled to herself. She could deal with the fact that he needed to be the dominant one in this relationship. Especially now that it was a relationship.

She watched him move around her stove, occasionally complaining about her kitchen implements. She giggled and told him she'd get better ones for the next time he came. He smiled and said they'd get them tomorrow since he planned to stay through the weekend.

She sighed happily. A weekend of Loki. It would be over too soon, but she intended to enjoy it while it lasted. That would be the story of her life from now on. Enjoy it while it lasts.

He was hers now, though. He belonged to her and she belonged to him. It was a good feeling. She wasn't entirely sure what that meant in his culture. They'd have to talk about it. Somehow, she thought it might mean even more to him than it did to her, although he'd probably never tell her what, exactly.

He burned his finger and shook his hand, then stuck the finger in his mouth sucking on it. After a moment he popped it out, all redness gone and the burn magically healed. She laughed, surprised to see him acting so ordinary… well to a point. He grinned at her and kept cooking.

He was different now, more relaxed. She didn't know if it was because he'd given himself, or because they were so far away from his little war against SHIELD. It didn't matter. He was different and maybe, just maybe, she could make some of that difference stay with him when he went back to the rest of his life.

She narrowed her eyes, studying him. She hated the idea of using what she knew against him. She couldn't bear the thought of him being killed, or imprisoned again. She also didn't much like the idea of changing him. She'd always believed that if you loved someone, you accepted them for who they were and left it at that. He had offered her a choice, after all. He hadn't forced her to become like him.

She thought about rejecting him, sending him away. He was trying to enslave her race, after all, and she was sitting here, playing house with him. The idea brought an ache to her heart and her breath caught.

He turned suddenly, looking at her with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking over and stroking her face.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him. "This isn't going to be easy," she said.

He studied her for a moment, then understanding came into his eyes and he lowered his head until their foreheads touched. "No, it's not," he agreed softly. He took a deep breath. "Do you want me to go away?"

The ache got stronger and he inhaled sharply, pulling her close. "I told you before, Hannah. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"And I told you, you can't help it."

He held her for a moment without speaking. "You haven't answered the question."

"No," she said immediately. "I don't want you to go away."

He held her tighter. "Then I won't."

**The End…**

* * *

**Authors note: Thanks for all the lovely reviews and support! I don't think I'm going to be able to do another sequel at this point my lovelies but I will always keep adding bits and maybe at some point a whole story will be done and I can post it up. Maybe just some snap shot fics? Don't want to promise anything as I'm getting screwed by university and placement at the moment, I've literally no time anymore which completely sucks but it'll be worth it in the end. **

**So for now farewell and thank you all for being awesome!**


End file.
